


Fast Car

by KimWarris



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimWarris/pseuds/KimWarris
Summary: Brian doesn’t really hear the lyrics of the song, no, but he literally feels them. There are words of anticipation, there’s need for something more, something meaningful. This is real and Brian just knows that this is a now-or-never moment.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Brian Littrell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been years since I last published something. It's not much and this will probably be part of longer story later on, but still... I needed to share it with you. In fact, it's only a writing exercise at that point.
> 
> The idea came to me, when I listened to Jonas Blue's "Fast Car".   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yXQJBU8A28&ab_channel=JonasBlueVEVO
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The colorful lights are dancing around them and when the beat changes it’s like everything around them vanishes to nothing. They stop dancing at the same moment and simply stare at one another as if they see each other for the first time. Brown meets blue. Wide eyes. It’s in this moment that the realization hits him and he is frozen in his spot. 

Nobody dares to move.

Brian doesn’t really hear the lyrics of the song, no, but he literally feels them. There are words of anticipation, there’s need for something more, something meaningful. His whole body tingles and he’s getting goosebumps. He can’t even move, let alone form a clear thought.

The crowd around them is still in motion, people are bumping into them, unconsciously bringing them closer together. 

They still don’t break eye contact. It’s like the music has put a spell upon them, making them incapable of looking away. And Brian does not really want to. He doesn’t know what he wants. There’s a million thoughts running through his head, each of them too fast to hold on to. He’s so lost in the moment. His heart is pounding heavily in his chest, while the sparks flow between them. 

Howie’s mouth is slightly agape, his chest heaving. The world around them stops existing. There’s nothing but them and the music. Brian’s hands move on their own. He slowly places them on Howie’s hips and suddenly Howie’s so close, only an inch away, so he can feel his breath hitch. 

Those brown eyes watch him with longing and desire. He can’t think straight and it feels like he’s drunk, but it doesn’t matter. This is real and Brian just knows that this is a now-or-never moment. And somehow he knows, that whatever he will do now will be definite. There would be no going back. He could close the distance and dive into the cold water without a second thought. Or he could step back and forever wonder what happened for these mere minutes between them. 

As if there even was a choice. Brian didn’t know why, but the thought of stepping back was unbearable for some reason. He simply couldn’t do it. He should be afraid of the possible consequences if he didn’t, but he wasn’t. Maybe this wasn’t even his choice to make. 

His eyes are still caught by Howie’s. Unconsciously Brian licks his lips and leans in closer. Warm hands touch his upper arms and his eyes fall shut. 

Their lips touch and Brian forgets how to breathe. He feels like he’s been hit by lightning, pure energy shoots through his veins. What had been a spark becomes a wild fire. He’s drowning. He’s gasping for air before he presses his lips against Howie’s again. 

His whole body is hot and tingling and he is hyper-aware of Howie’s body. How fell he fits against him. How good his lips taste, how they feel. A bit rougher than he’s used to, but _oh_ so good. And when he feels Howie’s tongue begging for entrance he can’t help but moan and his blood rushes downwards. Within seconds he’s incredibly turned on.   
He’s kissing Howie as if his life depends on it and somehow it does. He doesn’t remember ever having felt as alive as in that moment. His heart’s racing and yet, he suddenly feels an inner peace. As if he’s finally found where he belongs. The thought almost makes his knees give in. 

They are still in their magic bubble, when another drunk person bumps into them, breaking the spell without even noticing. 

Again, they look into each other’s eyes and Brian is at a loss for words. He’s not quite sure what just happened. It really feels like he’s seeing Howie for the first time. He never looked at him like that. Howie is still so close to him. There are so many emotions in the other men’s eyes. Curiosity, confusion, adoration, lust, hope… and fear. Brian does not want him to look afraid. Yet, he feels the same. There’s a slight blush on Howie’s cheeks and it suits him. Brian doesn’t know what to do.

The music turns into another song and suddenly it seems, he’s able to think again. 

He’s just kissed Howie. In public. _Oh shit_. It was a frightening thought, the possible consequences. But oddly enough, he can’t help it and a little laughter erupts from him. He takes a little step back and Howie lays his head a little to the side and looks at him questioningly. 

He’s kissed Howie of all people. Brian looks at him and even if he wanted to, he cannot prevent the smile from spreading on his face. It somehow makes sense, he supposes. 

Howie’s hand slides down his arms and their fingers intertwine.

So I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
Speed so fast, I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder  
And I-I, had a feeling that I belonged


End file.
